


Amilyë

by BlackSmile



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Fluff, Galadriel as queen, Galadriel gets the ring, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maglors there too, Sorry Not Sorry, and some bagginshield in the background, but nothing graphic, for one sentence, some descriptions of death, some elrond/celebrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSmile/pseuds/BlackSmile
Summary: Galadriel is a just but gruesome queen. The Valar decide to get her back on the right path.





	

Galadriel is a just but gruesome queen. The land flourishes under her rule, the citys grow but all quiver in her sight.

The Dwarves hide in their mountains and caves, only are seen in caravans, travelling to the citys of men for trade. The men grow weary and suspicious, barely trusting their own kind anymore. Their walls grow higher and stronger with each passing year. Even the halflings of the kind west become hostile. No outsider is allowed, where they before where greeted with glares and no kind words, now they were chased out with forks.

It is a bizzare image. The meadows grow and blossom, the citys and towns are bustling with live, yet there is an uneasieness hanging above all, like a blow from an icy cold wind, unexpected on a warm summers day.

There is a tale stirring among elves. More of a legend, it seems even those who tell it don't believe it. They gather in secret, their queen doesn't approve of such stories. They say that sometimes, when Arien left them and Tilion strays too far, there is a song drifting across the lands. It is but a whisper, a breeze in the golden leaves. They say it is Niennas song, mourning for them, feeling the evil that stirs in their very hearts. Some even say it is a warning, a reminder of what would come if the queens rule shall continue. Those who try to warn her are executed.

Lothlorien is as bright and beautiful as ever. A golden cage for the elves Galadriel has crafted in her realm. Not even a year after her gain of power all elves where brought here, those who resisted now decay in the ruins of their home. "Evil is no more!" She proclaimed the day Mordor fell. _But at what price?_ They think, kneeling before her.

Mithrandir is her most trusted advisor. She knows he doesn't approve of her rule, maybe that's why she keeps him close, never quite lets him out of her sight. The wizard is clad in white now with rich jewels, he seems to glow. But his shine is but a spark next to her. A silmaril gleaming on her forehead she proclaims herself the heir of Feanor.

Maglor is executed that night. They say he tried to assasinate her.

Bilbo is thrown into the dungeons. When he overheard that she had Thorins grave robbed to obtain the arkenstone, he went blind with rage and tried to attack her. His ears are made useless by the guards, for weeks blood trickles out of them. Frodo visits him as often as he can, even dared to steal a book to teach himself and his uncle to communicate without words.

Why Galadriel keeps the ring bearers around, no one quite knows. But she keeps them alive, makes them tell stories, sometimes show dances.

It is a night in early spring, the golden leaves cover the ground and fresh green ones start to sproud. _Artanis_. Whispers the wind. And Niennas song wails across the land. She has all guards and warriors summoned at once. Sends them out across the land. Fear is in her voice. "They are coming for me." She sobs into her husbands chest. "Don't let them take me. I don't want to go to Mandos."

But morning comes and the night seems like a bad dream. No one dares to speak of it again.

A few weeks later a bugle sounds from the outskirts of the forest. A messanger hurries to the throne room and falls to his knees before the queen.

"Your highness." he says. "There is a lady wishing to speak to you."

"What is her concern?" She answers, angry that her peaceful day is disturbed.

"She won't say."

"What is her name?"

"She won't say."

"Send her away. If she refuses-"

"Amilyë." A single word rings through the hall, making everyone stop, looking to the door where a cloaked figure appeared.

The silence that follows is defeating. Galadriels breath hitches slightly, Celeborns lip trembles. Elrond breaks into tears and drops everything, doesn't care about the shattered glass, runs to her.

"Stop." Galadriels voice cuts through the room as she stands. Her footsteps echo as she makes her way to the cloaked figure. Trembling hands reaching for the hood, pushing it back as if it was made of glass. She steps back gasping, clasping her hands over her mouth, failing to blink tears away.

"Amilyë." The lady repeats, sad blue eyes focused on the shocked queen, silver hair shining like stars, like blessed by Elbereth herself.

Galadriel opens her mouth, but no sound came from it. Carefully she reached out again, caressing her cheek. Suddenly all uneasyness lifted, like a weight from everyones chest. Warmth filled the room, childrens laughter in the wind.

"Is it really you?" The queen sobbed.

"It is me." Tears ran down her face, but she smiled.

The queen let out a wail and pulled her close, crying, kissing her hair, whispering sweet little words. "My star. My flower. My child. Oh my beautiful child."

Celeborn stepped close after a while. "Bri." he breathed.

She looked up to him and fell around his neck as soon as her mother let her go. "Ontaro."

"You are here, you are really here." He laughed through tears.

"I am here." she whispered and smiled.

Finally Elrond dared to move again and carefully took hold of her hand.

She spun around, kissing him without warning. "I missed you." she whispered against his lips.

"Not a day went by in which I didn't mourn your departure." he mumbled and kissed her again and again. And for a moment, it felt as if no bad thing had ever happened.

The next day the queen and her daughter stay in the throne room all day. No one is allowed to disturb.

When night comes and the Star of Ëarendil is shining bright in the sky, Celebrían is sitting under a big tree, arms around her husband and surrounded by her children. They sing, a soft but happy song. But a whisper in the wind. Slowly others join them and the melody rises, fills the forest, rises up to the treetops and above. By dawn the song is carried all across the lands, the hearts of everyone filled with hope, a light and warmth stirring inside.

The queen doesn't return. She left alone and when her family looks east with sorrow in their eyes, all know that it is done. They linger for a while before they leave, give the ring bearers a proper burial after they pass away. The caravan moves slowly, they stop at every settlement they pass, offer gifts to the people, a weak attempt to leave in peace.

It takes some time to build ships. When they are done, they don't look back. They look forward, to where the sun sets, to their new home. To white shores and blue skies and green meadows. And perhaps a mother, a wife, a friend. But no queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Amilyë (Quenya) - Mum  
> Ontaro (Quenya) - Father


End file.
